An electrode system of the type initially described may be implemented, for example, as a carbon black sensor which may be used for installation in an exhaust system of a diesel engine.
A conventional electrode system may be constructed in such a manner that it includes a holding body made of a ceramic material, on which at least one operating electrode is positioned, which may be used, for example, for induction measurements of charged particles of exhaust of a diesel engine. The holding body may penetrate a socket, which may be implemented as a socket of a spark plug. The socket may be screwed into a corresponding thread which may be implemented in a wall of a pipe of an exhaust system. The electrode bushing may be connectable, at a region lying outside the pipe, to an analysis and/or control device via appropriately designed terminals.
Furthermore, particles such as carbon black particles may be capable of being electrically charged using an electrode. The charge of the particles may then be given off again at an electrode having a suitable polarity and/or a suitable shape, such as that of a Faraday cup. It may be required to use electrodes which are sufficiently well insulated.
It may be required, particularly if an electrode system of the type initially described is used continuously in a pipe of an exhaust system, to maintain the insulation resistance of the holding body between the electrode and the pipe and therefore to check it regularly using an electrical measurement. The electrically charged particles may precipitate on the holding body and thus may reduce its insulation resistance.
For this reason, it may be required to clean the holding body, which cleaning is conventionally performed in a chemical or mechanical manner.